CCS Deleted Scenes
by moonlight ray
Summary: Just a fun little collection of "outtakes" from CCS. Rated K for now.
1. The Not-Quite Transformation of the Ligh

CCS Deleted Scenes

By moonlight ray

Outtake no. 1

The Not-Quite Transformation of the Light Card

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Nothing to see there.

[A/N: Okay, so this is just a little collection of funny (or at least I think they are) one-shots that I'll be posting from time to time, as I get ideas for them. They usually won't be long and just little "outtakes" I imagined up. You know the usual—read, review, enjoy! Note: This is not a story, so I won't be posting as often; maybe once every month as I get an idea. Ja!]

Sakura stared up at Eriol, her brow furrowed in concentration. If she couldn't change the Light and Dark Cards, she would never see any of her friends or guardians again! But…_could_ she transform them? As Yue and Kero had said, it takes a lot of magic to change those two since they were the first Cards under each guardian's jurisdiction. And the risk of failure was too much for such a young girl to bear. It was either take the chance and risk her friends' lives, or never see them awake again!

The young Cardcaptor looked around; Tomoyo, Touya, and Syaoran were by the cherry tree, Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun on top of the Tsukimine Shrine archway, while Kero and Yue waited patiently beside Sakura for her to make her choice. Sakura took a deep breath. Just as she was about to let her guardians into the Star Staff, something struck her (metaphorically).

A wide grin appeared on her face, as she reached into her pocket for her already-changed Cards. Sakura could practically feel all the tension around her, everyone awake regarding her with curious eyes, as the Create Card was thrown into the air. "Create!" Sakura shouted. "Create for us, the sun!"

The Card formed into the Create book, and the pages flipped, stirred by the paranormal wind caused by her magic circle. A bright golden orb of light appeared above the pages, and flew into the sky. When all the magical activity ceased, all was silent for a minute, as the magicians and creations stared up at the sky. Then, before anything else could be said, the people of Tomoeda began to slowly arise from their deep sleep.

Kero began collapsing with laughter. Yue was biting down on his trembling bottom lip, trying hard not to join his counterpart in the laughing fit. "Ha! Good one, Sakura!" Kero hooted. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah-hahahahaha!"

Tomoyo's eyelids fluttered open. "Sakura-chan… diajobou?" she whispered, in a concerned tone.

"Hai!" Sakura rushed over to her friend, beaming at her.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Eriol-kun, what _did _happen? Why did you put everyone to sleep?"

Eriol floated down from his waiting spot, along with his guardians, and sweatdropped. "Ano… Well, we were supposed to encourage you to transform the Light and Dark Card, but, um…" He waved his hand at the sky. "We didn't expect that to happen."

Giant sweatdrops formed on Sakura, Tomoyo, Ruby and Spinel's heads.

"Oh." Sakura pulled out a Card. "I'll fix that. Time!"


	2. At the Bottom of the Pile

CCS Deleted Scenes

By moonlight ray

Outtake no.2

At the bottom of the Pile

Disclaimer: I'm not CLAMP, so I obviously don't own CCS. Seriously, people, if I did, why would I be here, on FanFiction?

[A/N: I decided to add this one to the deleted scenes since it makes it easier to keep things organized. I really have no idea why I've decided to write it down, other than it was kawaii! ^_^;; So if you like it, just leave me a little review letting me know. Domo arigato, minna-san!]

"ITTAI!" Kero cried. "Yue, get off my tail!"

"Tell that to butterfly girl," the moon angel snapped. "I can't move with her weight on top of me."

"Oi, butterfly wings!" Kero shouted. "Get off my brother so he can get off my poor tail!"

"I can't! Suppi-chan is heavy!" came Ruby Moon's whiny reply.

"Su—" Kero began, but was interrupted by a drunken hiccup.

Kero glared at Ruby. "What'd you feed him?" he demanded.

Ruby gave the sun creature an innocent look. "Why, nothing." she answered angelically.

"Sugar; isn't it obvious?" Yue said, annoyed.

"I wan more," Spinel slurred, as if to emphasize Yue's point.

"Great," Kero groaned. "Nice going, butterfly wings."

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Ruby defended herself.

"Ever heard of common sense?"

"Nani!? Are you suggesting that I—"

"Uh-huh, I thought that'd go without saying."

"THAT'S IT!" Yue yelled, losing patience. He formed an ice crystal in his palm and shot it at Spinel. The sugar-drunk panther yelped, barely dodging it. With Spinel off, Ruby Moon took her chance and jumped off the pile. Yue gracefully picked himself up, dusted off his rubes, and walked away, leaving Kero staring after his counterpart in stunned silence.


	3. Suppi's Letters

CCS Deleted Scenes

By moonlight ray

Outtake no. 3

Suppi's Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but, honestly, I think you already know that.

[A/N: So I was thinking about 2nd movie, and how Kero was sending these letters to his fellow sun guardian about stuff like getting a new high score on his video games or other stuff Suppi probably won't care about. But it never shows Suppi-chan's reaction. So I've decided to show that scene, right here!]

Spinel Sun was all curled up in his sun-bathed corner, drifting off the sleep in the peaceful library atmosphere. That was, until Ruby Moon burst in. "Oh, Suppi! I've got mail for you!" she chirped.

"Can't you see I'm trying to nap?" Suppi mumbled.

"Here you go!" Ruby slapped the small envelope down, right in front of the midnight-blue cat's face.

"Go away,"

"It's a letter from Keroberos."

"Another?"

"Yep!"

"Then put it with the others."

"Okay…"

Ruby Moon headed over to Eriol's desk, pulled open the bottom drawer, and stuffed the letter in. It was almost full. "Are you ever gonna read these?" she inquired.

"Only if my life depended on it," came Spinel's dry reply.

Ruby shrugged, then left the room. Spinel watched until he was sure she was completely out of eyesight and earshot. With a sneaky look, he took out his little X-ray glasses that Eriol had made for him, and read the letter. "Two thousand! Ha! I can beat that score any day! "

Spinel got up and decided to go annoy Ruby Moon about her clothes until she finally stuffed him with enough sugar to get him on hyperactive so he could beat Keroberos' score. After all, what better way was there to taking advantage of his "condition"?

"Just wait until I tell him how much higher I scored!" the little sun creature murmured to himself. "Let's see who's the new champ now!"


	4. Guardian Olympics Part One

CCS Deleted Scenes

By moonlight ray

Outtake no. 4

Guardian Olympics Part 1

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, property of CLAMP, owned by CLAMP. Got it? CLAMP, not me. Moving on…

[A/N: Note: Tadiama= I'm home, sugoi= wow, yuki usagai= snow rabbit; what Kero calls Yukito]

Sakura arrived home one Saturday evening, just back from a grocery errand. "Tadaima!" she called. There was no response, yet Sakura was sure she heard low murmurs somewhere in the house. She followed the sound to find both her guardians, in their true forms, seated on the couch in the living room.

"Yue-san? Kero-chan?" Sakura regarded the two creations curiously. "What's going on?"

"Shhh!" Kero hushed.

With a confused look, Sakura set down her grocery bags and stepped towards her guardians. It seemed like Yue was holding something, but she couldn't quite make out what. The moon being turned, acknowledging his Mistress with a curt nod, and Sakura saw what it was. He was holding a phone.

"We don't record of those things," Yue snapped at whoever was on the other side of the telephone line. "We've been quite occupied lately."

Kero moved in closer to hear. Yue shot his counterpart an irritated glare and pressed SP-phone.

"…in the competition previously? Or is it your first time competing?" the voice was saying.

"The last time we've entered was the one 80 years ago." Kero answered.

"We should still have the file for that. Your names, please?"

"Keroberos."

"Yue."

A gasp sounded on the other side of the telephone line. Silence followed. Finally, "You're the Clow guardians? The undefeated champions?"

"That's us," Kero responded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll sign you up immediately. Your confirmation numbers are right here, so you won't have to worry about that anymore. Your events, if I may?"

"Magical weaponry," Yue stated.

"This time I'll go with… aerobatics, or aerobics, or whatever you call that event that involves flying skills." Kero said.

"Good, perfect. Now your age, please? We'll be sorting our contestants by age groups—Junior (100 yrs.-300 yrs.), Intermediate (400 yrs.-900 yrs.), and Elite (1000 yrs. and up)."

"I forget. We've been very busy, you know, with the Card business and all." Kero replied.

"I see, but at least estimate?"

"We lost track after a while. Isn't it possible for you to check our file again?" Yue asked.

"Sure, let's see…" There was some rustling on the other end of the line, then "Oh yes! Last time you were registered as Juniors. 110 years. Looks like you're still in that category."

Yue covered the speaker with one hand, muttering to Kero, "Juniors are no competition at all. We should've just said we were Intermediate."

"I bet we'd even be able to take on some of the Elites! They put up a good duel." agreed Kero.

Yue removed his hand from the speaker, and the sound of a scribbling pen could be heard. "Alright, I'll send your application in. Good luck." The line went dead. Yue hung up a few seconds later.

"What was that all about? Sakura questioned, bewilderment clear on her face. "What were you signing up for?"

"Oh, it's just the Guardians' Olympics." Kero told her. "Just like human Olympics, only they take place every 40 years instead of four and involve magical skill instead of athletic skill. That's all."

"And you two are the 'undefeated champions'?"

"Yep,"

"Sugoi. Wait, how come you didn't enter the last one? You said that the last competition you entered was 80 years ago, when the Guardian Olympics take place every 40 years."

"40 years ago; that was the year Clow died. We weren't in the mood to compete at the time. So we didn't."

"Ah."

"Now we're gonna go over to the yuki usagai's place and do some training."

"Training?"

"We need to practice before entering the Olympics, of course."

"Mistress, may I borrow the Sword Card?" Yue inquired.

"H-hai," Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out the deck of Cards. She flipped through them, and upon finding the desired Card, she handed it to her moon guardian.

The pair of creations changed into their false forms, and left for Yukito's house. Sakura watched them go, wondering just how much more there was that she didn't know about her guardians.


	5. Guardian Olympics Part Two

CCS Deleted Scenes

By moonlight ray

Outtake no. 4

Guardian Olympics Part Two

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, property of CLAMP, owned by CLAMP. Got it? CLAMP, not me. Moving on…

[A/N: Okay, so this outtake is about to become more like a short story. But I'm feeling lazy, so I'm just going to throw it in here anyways. Sorry if that's an inconvenience to anyone. Warning: there is some swearing in the following chapter and a mention of a minor adult theme in this part, so this segment of CCS Deleted Scenes has been rated T. I'm leaving the overall story rating as is, because Guardian Olympics is sort of separate from the rest of the deleted scenes. Last call, those of you who aren't over the age of 10, THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING.]

Yue and Kero arrived at the stadium the games were being held in this year. "Why'd we have to fly all the way to England for this?" Sakura questioned.

"I told you, this is the magic world equivalent to the Olympics. That's kinda why they call it the Guardian _Olympics." _Kero replied.

A loud squee interrupted the sun guardian, as a female guardian dressed in deep blue and gold rushed over to Yue. "YUE! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! HOW COME YOU WEREN'T HERE LAST YEAR!? I KEPT LOOKING FOR YOU, BUT I COULDN'T FIND YOU!" she half-shouted, half-whined.

Sakura stared, puzzled, at her moon guardian. He stood as still as a statue, not even flinching. "Luna," he said calmly. "Let go of my arm." Yue had the look of someone who was used to doing this every day.

Luna obeyed. She released the Judgment Angel's arm, but continued to stand a bit too close to him. "So? What event are you taking in part in this year?"

"Unarmed combat."

"Really? I didn't know you did martial arts! That's so cool! 3"

"Now, I'm going to sign Keroberos and myself in."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"But…"

"I'll see you around, Luna."

Yue brushed past the fairy-like guardian, who—Sakura observed—had crescent-moon shaped wings. They looked just like the fairy wings she saw in books. Luna's skin was smooth and pearly, and her ears slightly pointed at the tips. The material of her dress looked like it was made of leaves woven through with golden flowers. _She really does have the appearance of a fairy, _Sakura thought to herself. _Like Yue-san has the appearance of an angel. _

"Lunatic's more like it," Kero mumbled, walking alongside his counterpart. "Why'd you tell her you were doing unarmed combat?"

Yue simply gave his brother a look that read, _Do I even have to answer that question?_

Kero sighed. "Not really. And I thought you said that you told her you weren't interested."

Yue shrugged. "I did."

"She still can't take a hint?"

The moon being shook his head.

"Typical Luna,"

* * *

"Eriol-kun? Spinel-san? Ruby-san?" Sakura asked. "What are you doing here!?"

"We're watching the games, of course." Ruby replied cheerfully.

"To gain experience for the next event," Spinel added. "We aren't at the age limit to enter yet. Just a few years shy of a century."

"I had a feeling Yue and Keroberos were going to enter, so I came to cheer them on." Eriol answered, smiling at his former-life's creations.

Yue was eyeing a group of female guardians behind him wearily.

"What's up with him?" Ruby whispered to Kero.

"Oh, Yue's kinda a hit with the females." The sun beast whispered back. He nodded his head towards a gothic guardian dressed in black lace. "You see that one over there? She acts like she hates him; but really, she's got this mad crush on Yue. And the one standing next to her? She's secretly running a Yue fan club. Those other ones are members of it. Oh! And there! The one with the greenish-blue sheen on her dress? Yue slept with her."

"I did no such thing," Yue retorted, suddenly joining the conversation.

Ruby glanced at her fellow moon guardian with interest. "Really?" she questioned doubtfully.

Yue averted his eyes. "I almost did. But Shot ended that."

"Why'd you bring a Card on a date?"

"In case she'd try something like she did."

"Oh? And I'm supposing she was the one who enticed ya into it?"

"I only hooked up with her to get those others off my trail."

Ruby giggled. "Just how many _others _are there?"

Yue shrugged, gesturing to all around him. "Listen."

"Omigod, is he looking this way!?" a gold-haired guardian asked her friends.

"Eek! I think so! How do I look?" the female with a long green ponytail squeaked.

"Is it just me, or has he gotten hotter?" swooned another moon guardian with tiny moon-shaped sequins sewn onto her dress.

"Idiot, I bet he stopped aging forever ago!"

"I dunno, he's still a Junior."

"A really powerful Junior. I've seen him and his brother take on some of the Intermediates and actually _won."_

"Wow, really!?"

"Would I lie to you? I've seen it with my own two eyes, Subaru!"

Yue raised his eyebrow at Ruby Moon.

"Still need more proof than that." Ruby said, shaking her head.

Just then, Luna appeared. "Hello, Yue-jun!" she chirped, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her waist. Luna's grin tightened when she saw Ruby Moon. The fairy-like guardian clutched Yue possessively.

Yue tossed a pointed look at a slack-jawed Ruby Moon before pulling his arm back. "Luna, is there something you came for?"

"Well, I just thought I'd come over and see what's going on…" Luna began. "You know, I've heard that there's going to be this after-party once the Olympics are over. You wanna come? They say that the host is—"

Ruby tuned out their conversation, whispering to Kero, "What's that weird honorific she just used? I don't think I've ever heard it before..."

"Despite her appearance and fluent Japanese, she's got a Chinese master. The honorific is Chinese, too." Kero responded.

"Really? Yue's that popular?"

"Unbelievable, huh?"

"Honestly!? What do they even see in him?"

"Beats me."

Yue had finally managed to get Luna off his trail, and went off, mumbling something about getting a change of clothes. Kero made a mental note to tell Sakura that. Glancing at the clock on the far wall of the stadium, Kero saw that it was still an hour or so until the actual games began. Everyone was still getting registered or getting last-minute advice/support from their masters.

Him, Ruby, and Yue had unconsciously walked away from Sakura, Suppi, and Eriol while discussing and were now just outside of the male changing rooms. For once, Ruby Moon wasn't dressed like a girl. Instead, the butterfly-winged moon guardian was wearing boot-cut jeans, Converse sneakers, and a plain white T-shirt. You couldn't tell which gender she was. (Spinel had suggested this, and was utterly shocked but also pleased that his sister actually did so)

Yue emerged from the mass of bodies, and both Kero and Ruby's jaws dropped to their knees. The moon being had changed out of his usual robes, and was wearing white skinny jeans, a sky blue button-down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and Chinese-style black slippers embroidered with silver thread making out the shapes of wispy clouds covering a full moon. It was simple, but Yue looked so good in it that it was more than enough.

"Are you _trying _to seduce more girls, Yue?" Kero snapped, recovering first.

"It's easier to move in, especially without wings." Yue replied coolly.

Kero knew what his counterpart meant. Usually, Yue would use his wings to keep himself a little distance from the ground, gliding whenever he moved so that his heavy robes wouldn't drag and weigh him down. But in this crowded stadium, there was no room for either of the Clow guardians to spread their wings, so they had to put them away. And without his wings, Yue's robes were really quite a burden.

"But why'd you have to wear something like _that!?" _Kero persisted.

"Lightest thing I had," Yue brushed him off.

"You're not the one in the flying competition! Why does it even matter?"

"Would you want to carry a 5-tonne bag all the way to England?"

"But still! I'm starting to think you're actually enjoying all that attention you get from the females."

"Keroberos, do get a sense of logic before you accuse me of such things."

"Oi! Why you—"

"Also, this way, it would be harder for Luna for track me."

"…True, though Luna won't be the least of your problems once other female guardians realize it's you."

"Hey, you two, I think I've just seen Sakura-chan and the others!" Ruby Moon interrupted. She pointed to two heads amongst the giant crowd, already moving in their direction. "Hurry up, or else we might not be able to find them again!"

Kero grunted, but followed after her. Yue wasn't far behind them.

* * *

"Contestants please report to your competition area." A loud voice flooded through the speakers installed all around the stadium. "Repeat: contestants please report to your competition area. Have your confirmation numbers, along with your forms, ready to be checked. Thank you."

"What did it say?" Sakura asked. She was the only one who wasn't a fluent English-speaker in their group.

"We need to go. It's only ten minutes until the opening ceremony, and then the first event will begin." Kero explained. He looked to Yue. "Do you have the registration forms?"

Yue held them up. "The map's attached." He said.

"Good," Kero glanced back over to his Mistress. "See ya, Sakura."

"Matte, you aren't watching with me?" Sakura questioned, puzzled.

"We watch from up there," Kero tilted his head up, motioning towards the donut-shaped viewing balcony above them. "Contestants are organized by their events, and we each have a special seat up in there."

"Oh," Sakura sounded disappointed.

"I reckon we don't have much time. There's only eight minutes remaining until the ceremony starts." Yue reminded his brother. "And it just so happens that we're situated in opposite wings."

Kero groaned. "Figures,"

The two creations left, and Sakura watched them wistfully. This was a side of her guardians she didn't know existed.

"Oh, you should see them while they're competing," Eriol said, making her jump. "Gomen, Sakura-san, I didn't mean to scare you. But when those two are on in the arena, it's a whole other story than what you're used to."

"Hoe?"

"You'll see…"


	6. Guardian Olympics Part Three

CCS Deleted Scenes

By moonlight ray

Outtake no.4

Guardian Olympics Part Three

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, property of CLAMP, owned by CLAMP. Got it? CLAMP, not me. Moving on…

[A/N: Warning: there is some swearing in this part, so this segment has been rated T. I'm leaving the overall story rating as is, because Guardian Olympics is sort of separate from the rest of the deleted scenes. Last call, those of you who aren't over the age of 10, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING.]

Yue and Kero were nearing their competition wings when they crossed paths with Daichi. The guardian glanced at them and smirked. "Well, if it isn't the mighty Clow guardians. I was worried that after you missed last year's Olympics that you two'd be too cowardly to enter anymore." he remarked smugly.

Kero bared his teeth. "Shut up, Daichi." the Sun Beast growled.

"Or could it be that you're actually scared _of losing to me?" _Daichi taunted.

"Shut. Up."

"We don't have time to waste on wannabes like him." Yue said, proceeding to move past Daichi. "Let's go, or we might be late."

Kero nodded, following after his brother. "I'll murder him later."

"That arrogant idiot's not worth your energy." Yue stated, as soon as they were out of Diachi's earshot. "You know he's just trying to get you riled up."

"I'm gonna teach that self-proclaimed bastard a lesson one of these days." Kero grumbled. "He's been named incorrectly, if you ask me. Daichi—big, great… Ha, it more describes his ego."

"You remembered what happened last time we'd let him get on our nerves, don't you?" Yue reminded his counterpart. "It wasn't Clow's death that prevented us from entering the last competition."

"I'm surprised Sakura actually bought that. Clow would've died long before we'd turned 150."

"Our Mistress was never the type to be suspicious."

Kero thought back that time 80 years ago. They had just reached the age limit to enter, and both creations were ecstatic about taking part in the Guardian Olympics. Kero was the first one to meet Diachi. He had thought that the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, black leather jacket-wearing guardian was cool back then. Now, he thought, _What the hell was I thinking!? _

Daichi was about to reach his Intermediate years, and had looked down on those weaker than him. He wasn't the best contestant, just mediocre. Still, he acted as if he were top. At first, Kero and Yue were ignored by Daichi. But once Yue won his first event, placing above all the others in his rank, Daichi was furious.

"You're a fuckin' Junior! You can't possibly defeat me on your first try!"

"Aren't you Junior as well?" Yue had pointed out.

"This is your first year in the Olympics. There's no way you could've beat me fairly! You must have cheated, am I right?!"

"Excuse me!? Why you—" Kero began, but was silenced when Yue shook his head at his brother.

"Oh, so playing it cool, are you!?" Daichi sneered. "Well, I'm not letting you get away with that. Tell me what trick you used."

"I used only what was allowed, and what I have learned." Yue replied calmly.

"Lose the act already; I know you did something so you could win!" Daichi grabbed Yue's robe, tugging the younger guardian to him.

"I did absolutely nothing," the moon guardian insisted, face like stone.

"Liar!" Daichi hissed.

That's when Kero snapped. He pounced onto Daichi, pinning him to the floor. "No one…" growled the Seal Beast. "…accuses him like that in front of me. Yue didn't do anything, so leave this instant."

The second Kero stepped off Daichi, the other guardian shot a magical attack at Yue. The Judgment Angel had just barely dodged it, and was preparing an attack in return. He shot an enchanted arrow, and it dug into Daichi's left arm. Daichi's eyes widened, and before any of them realized what had just happened, officials came running into the room.

"What's going on?" the head authority asked Daichi.

The guardian pointed a shaky finger at Yue, who was frozen in spot, face displaying only shock. "Him… he shot me."

"I didn't mean to." Yue retorted. "It was instinct, after he shot at me."

"Did you get hit?" the authority inquired.

Yue shook his head.

"Then it doesn't matter what he shot at you; you and your counterpart are disqualified from the next Guardian Olympics."

Yue refrained from saying anything.

Kero, on the other hand, wasn't so passive. "What!? You can't do that! He shot at Yue first, and if he hadn't, Yue would've never shot him! Plus, he was accusing Yue of cheating when we all know that he won fair and square!"

"Please return to your Master now. Mr. Reed will take care of you two."

"Hey! This is injust! You can't just ban us, and not him!"

"You two weren't the ones injured. I believe that was a power-drainage spell, was it not?"

"…Fine, it was, but it could've been much worse! Listen to me, Yue wasn't the one who started it!"

"If you continue to argue any longer, I will have no choice but to charge your Master."

"Charge him? For what?"

"It was Mr. Reed's creations that caused damage to another. You're lucky I'm not making him pay for the expenses already."

"That's not fair! You can't—"

"I don't want to, but if you do not depart now, I will be forced to charge not only him, but you two as well."

"That won't be necessary," Yue interrupted, before Kero could reply. "We're going now."

The pair of creations had reached each of their separate wings, and were both seated among their fellow contestants. Yue stared down from the elevated balcony, tuning out the noises around him. He knew the real reason Clow's reincarnation was there: to make sure that neither of them got in trouble again. From that time in last Olympics and on, Yue had never dared use his magical arrows on a living creature. Clow had said, when he found out what had happened, that "Power is not the only thing you'll need to be victorious. You need to know how to use it properly and to your advantage."

The opening ceremony began, but Yue wasn't paying attention. The moon being was too lost in his own thoughts and memories. Kero, on the other hand, was desperately trying to get his mind off the past and focus on the ceremony unfolding before him.

[A/N: I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to find the inspiration to finish this. I hate when authors leave their stories dangling, just like that, so I'll just post whatever I have. Gomen nasai.]


End file.
